Transformation
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck has undergone a horrible change but his friends and Jade are desperate to get the Beck they know and love back.  Willow  orginally fetured in Broken But Not Destoryed  will be in this as will General Friend  From the General Friend series
1. Cat is Wise

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and the comment about a Robot in Beck's body was made by my friend Samantha

* * *

"Okay," Tori whispered to Jade, "Who the hell is he?"

The "he" Tori was referring to was Beck. He had not been himself lately and that was putting it nicely. Beck used to be a gentle person. Now he was becoming aggressive. He acted hurtful to Tori because he was 'concerned about her'. The old Beck would never have done that. He would have talked to her.

The Beck he had turned into didn't seem to know how to talk. He had been acting hurtful towards Jade too. He claimed that she had to know the difference between being nice and being mean and something had to wake her up. His latest escapade was trying to hurt Cat for eating too many red velvet cupcakes and calling it discipline. Andre and Robbie had put a stop to that really quickly. Something was wrong with Beck. He had been getting drunk lately too. After the latest incident involving putting himself and Willow in danger there was no question about it that something was seriously wrong with Beck.

"I don't know," Jade said, "and frankly it's scaring me. The man is not Beck. It's like he's a robot in Beck's body."

"Do you know what I think," Cat said coming over to them, "I think it's time for an intervention."

Jade and Tori looked up at Cat.

"A what," Jade asked.

"An intervention. Yeah I know he's really been messing up and I know his last incident was extremely out of line. There is something wrong with him. He wouldn't be acting like this if he was himself. The first thing we need to do is take care of what happened. He's sick. It's like he's trapped in his own world and imprisoned in this world. We need to stop playing the game and confront him. Ignoring the problem isn't going to make it go away and making it tougher for him isn't going to make it go away. He needs to get into a program. We need to find out what's wrong."

Jade and Tori looked at each other. Cat was right. Beck wasn't doing this on purpose. He had a problem and a very serious one at that.

"I'm on it," Tori said taking her phone out and sending a text message. A couple of minutes later she got a text message back.

"Done," she said, "now about the intervention-"

"We should do it at the RV," Cat said.

Jade nodded in agreement. It would make the most sense. Jade wasn't going to give up the love of her life without a fight. She wasn't going to give him up, period. She was going to get her Beck back no matter what it took. She was like an actress playing a part and she had to act like she knew what she was doing. This role was critical because Beck's life and many others


	2. Intervention

Beck came in the RV and found Cat, Jade, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Trina, General Friend and a number of other people who loved him there.

"Hey everyone," he said.

He was pleased to see them but he was surprised as well.

"Beck," Jade said, "Sit down. We need to talk"

Beck didn't even argue that one. He sat down on the empty armchair in the room.

"Beck," General Friend said, "You know everyone in this room loves you right?"

"Of course," Beck said, "and I love you all too."

"Lately," Cat said, "You've been acting different. You've been aggressive. You've been moody. You've been mean to the people you love. You almost got you and Willow into an accident. You've been... well scary. You've been acting like..."

"I get concerned about the people I love when they do things that are bad for them," Beck said, "That's not wrong."

"No it's not," Robbie said, "But you've got a serious problem and that IS wrong,"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Beck said

"Beck the person who got mad a few months ago wasn't you. It was a maniac in your body. You had fire in your eyes. I don't know what happened to you but you aren't you. I want **my **Beck back. We all want our Beck back," she amended.

"I really haven't changed," Beck said.

"Beck," Andre said, "You tried to hit Cat for eating too many red velvet cupcakes and call it discipline. You would have too if Robbie and I didn't stop you."

"I was concerned for her health," Beck said

"What worries me," Tori replied, "Is what if you start doing that to Willow."

Beck froze. Tori had a good point.

"I mean when you got mad at me," Tori said, "You remember how I handled it"

"Not too well," Beck said remembering

"How do you think Willow would handle it. She's just a little girl."

"I would never do that to Willow," Beck said

"Not intentionally. You wouldn't have acted this way towards us intentionally either. Beck you're sick and you need help... the old Beck wouldn't have acted this way at all"


	3. Beck's Punishment

"The old Beck is dead," Beck snapped, "he died when he was attacked outside the movie theater 15 months ago."

"You were WHAT," Jade asked, "and you didn't think to tell us."

"I don't like thinking about it," Beck said standing up.

Cat swatted him.

"OW," Beck yelled, "What was that for!"

"For hurting yourself and hurting the people who love you by not telling us what was happening," Cat said

Jade stared at Cat. She looked like her JAW was about to hit the floor. She could not believe that CAT who would never hurt a fly would swat Beck. She couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny," Beck said, "It hurt"

"Beck you're lucky it was Cat," Jade said

"Lucky? I felt that swat through my jeans and it felt like I wasn't wearing any"

Jade laughed again. She wasn't laughing at Beck's pain. She was laughing because she could not believe Cat of all people swatted anyone.

"Don't you ever," Cat said pulling him over her as if he were 4 and whacking him again, "keep something like that from us again? You have people who love you. If you (whack) had told someone earlier you (smack) wouldn't have (swat) gotten to the point where you (whack) were (slap) like this. Don't you (whack) ever do anything like that again. We (whack) love you too much too lose you (whack). You're going to the program and you're gonna get the help you need and you are NOT going to EVER say the old Beck is dead again. Do you understand," she said swatting him after every word.

"Yeah," he said, "I understand. I'll go to the program. I'll do whatever I have to do. I want to get better"

Cat let him off her lap and gave him a big long hug.

"Okay," she said soothingly, "It's all over now. I'm sorry I had to do that but I knew that nobody else here would and when you said 'the old Beck is dead' it was what my brother said six months before he committed suicide. He like you hid a lot of his problems and he just couldn't take it anymore. I hope you can forgive me"

"Forgive you? Cat you just saved my life by forcing me to wake up. The way I'm hurting right now is the how much I've been hurting all you guys. What if, like Tori said, it got so bad I started hurting Willow. I've become a mess and someone who I don't even recognize. When **you **who never gets mad at anyone got mad at me I KNEW I had a problem. Thank you for being my friend Cat. I'll sign up tomorrow"

"No," Cat swatted him again, "You'll sign up today!"

"I'll sign up today," Beck promised, "Will you guys be with me?"

"Of course," Jade said

Cat drove him to the clinic. Jade was in the back with Beck. The rest of them took other cars.

* * *

My friend Byron challenged me to do a punishment scene in this chapter with the most unlikely character doing the punishing.


	4. Still sore

They got to the clinic a half an hour later.

"Take a seat," the nurse at the desk said, "The doctor will be with you shortly"

"Okay," Beck said, "But do you mind if I stand. I've been sitting all day"

The truth was his butt was still sore from the punishment Cat had given him. He could NOT believe the strength of that girl. It REALLY hurt **and **he was wearing thick jeans.

"Not a problem," the nurse said

"I cannot believe you actually 'spanked' Beck," Jade said laughing

"I'm sorry," Cat said, "When he said the old Beck was dead I pictured my brother saying that. It freaked me out. Believe me it's not like I have a crush on him or anything"

"I didn't think you did," Jade said, "If it was Vega that would be a different story. I trust you Cat. Don't ever THINK about doing that to Willow though"


	5. Thoughts and Blah

"I know that Jadey," Cat said laughing, "I would never do that. Not ever never ever," she added.

"DON'T call me Jadey," Jade said

"Okay Jadey Wadey," Cat said. Beck laughed.

"Hello I'm Dr. Bipfroza," the doctor came out.

Jade shook her hand.

"I'm Jade," she said, "and this is Beck"

"I can introduce myself," Beck said, "Hi I'm Beck"

"Well come on in," the doctor said, "Lets see what we can do for you"

He followed the doctor inside.

"By the way," Cat said, "You can't fault me for what I think because you don't **know **what I'm thinking so I could think about something and that doesn't mean I would ever act that way but there's not a thing wrong with thoughts no matter what they are"

"Blah, blah, blah," Jade said


End file.
